Roman's Revenge
by Shmobo
Summary: The story of a Huntress in a world gone awry; dealing with one obnoxious Alpha, over juiced orangutan zombies, and of course, those pesky Survivors trying to pop a few caps in her ass.  Rated M for copious amounts of gore and a frisky Alpha. R&R? :D
1. Roman's Revenge

aw yeah new story. sorry for anyone who liked the last two, i did not. 8( i won't be continuing them and i'm frankly kinda embaressed by them so i took 'em down. hopefully my upcoming ones with be a little better.

but anywaaaay, this is a story based off of several different songs. each chapter is going to be based off a song, kinda like a song-fic but not really lol. this particuliar chapter is, of course, based off of the song Roman's Revenge by Nicki Minaj and Eminem. :D

Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve, all lyrics belong to their rightful writers, blah blah blah.

**-x-**

"_Ow! Quit shooting me, Jamie!" Spinning on her heel, a girl turned and glared at her comrade with a pair of brilliant robin egg blue eyes. The boy, a few years her senior and several inches taller, smirked._

"_Sorry 'bout that, I thought you was a Hunter. Maybe you outta take off dat hoodie." The girl snorted in reply and continued marching forward. She was in the lead – behind her, three men followed. The tallest and oldest sported a goatee, and was very broad in the chest and shoulders. He was muscular, too, and clearly over six feet._

_The one who had spoken to the girl, Jamie was his name, was dark skinned, with a short afro and dark green eyes. The third was surprisingly well kept for being in the middle of a zombie apocalypse._

"_Come on kids, we're almost to the safe house!" The big man called, his voice bellowing deeply. However, as they neared the big red metal door, a loud banging sounded not too far away. Out of seemingly nowhere, a chunk of concrete flew overhead and smashed into the brick building above them._

"_Tank!"_

**-x-**

With a jump, a little figure in a sky blue hoodie woke up. Slowly, it sat up and opened its mouth in a drowsy yawn, revealing rows of jagged white teeth. The little figure looked around, trying to remember where it was. A rooftop, on a pile of dirty sheets it had crafted into a nest. Right.

The figure crawled out of the nest and stretched like a cat, waking up its muscles. Judging by the shape of the body, the figure was clearly female. The hoodie was zipped up half way over a black camisole, and a pair of ragged blue jean shorts covered her lower half. Dirty pale blonde hair fell out of the hood in loose waves, and if her face hadn't been hidden is shadow, one could have seen a pair of robin egg blue eyes. Where a normal human's eyes would have been white, hers were black. Her pupils had narrowed into cat like slits, and expanded to covered nearly the entire iris when in the dark.

Long, black, bear-like claws protruded from her fingers where her nails should have been. There was no doubt about it – the little figure was a Hunter.

The Infection mutated further, allowing new strains to develop and take over the host body. It started with the female Boomers, and then moved to Jockeys. Smokers were next, then male Spitters began popping up. The Hunter strain was the last to change - there still weren't any female Tanks or male Witches.

The Hunter sat on her haunches on the edge of the building, brow furrowed in thought. She looked down at a few scratch marks in the floor of the roof – six of them. Six days she had been staying up on the roof. Six days since she had changed. Dragging her claw in a line, she created the seventh line.

Her stomach rumbled. And seven days without food. She let out a disgruntled groan.

She had a name…what was it? Her claws tapped on the concrete slowly as she thought, lips pursed. A loud noise startled her out of her thoughts. She looked around, seeing something light up a few feet away. It made noise, but not a bad noise. She moved towards it and looked down, not daring to touch it.

It was a rectangle, with a lit up screen. iPod. It was her iPod. Proud she had finally remembered something, she tried to listen to the sounds the thing was making.

_I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin. So far ahead, these bums are lagging. See me in that new thing, bums is gagging. I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon. Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon. Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon, I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon._

Wait a minute – the screen said something. She was drawn to the first word of the song for some unknown reason. It just looked cool. She tried to make sense of the letters. It wasn't hard, was it? She looked at the first set of the lines, the first letter.

A weird shape, but she recognized it.

R.

The next was round, like the ball of light that lit up the sky.

O.

The next was like an upside down, unclosed triangle surrounded by two walls.

M.

The next one took longer for her to understand. It was another unclosed triangle, with a little bar in the middle of it.

A.

And the last was the easiest. An almost M.

N.

Roman. Her name was Roman.

"Rrrrr." She was surprised she remembered how it sounded. "Ohhhh." What sound did the angles make? Her stomach growled again, interrupting her thoughts. She was hungry. She lifted her nose to the wind and sniffed.

There were the faintest traces of uninfected blood on the wind, but it was impossible to find the exact source. Crawling with cat like precision and grace, she got to the ground and into the street.

Sniff, sniff. Pause. Nothing.

She turned in the other direction. Sniff, sniff. Pause. Something. On all fours, she began to move towards the source of the delicious smell as if were calling to her. It wasn't long before she abandoned the street and climbed the buildings, leaping from rooftop to rooftop like she had done it all her life.

After several minutes, the smell was all around, floating on the wind. She crawled to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. Three Survivors with their bangsticks fought their way through the street, crowded with mindless Infected.

She growled; an animalistic sound emitting from deep in her throat. One of them was lagging behind the others, clearly wounded. The other two were too caught up in the fight, ignorant to their comrade's struggle.

She gathered her legs up under her, preparing to pounce. The two Survivors steadily got farther and farther from the straggler – male, young, Immune to the Infection. She let out another soft growl. Something in her mind told her now was the time. The two out in front were far enough away that she could attack the wounded and they wouldn't be able to get back fast enough.

Uttering a cry, she leapt off the edge of the building. Down into the street, neatly landing atop the man. He was knocked to the ground, and as soon as she recovered from the landing, she began the assault.

Her claws tore into his flesh, removing it from muscle and bone. He screamed in terror and pain, lashing out with his arms. Her nails scratched across his wrist, opening an artery and spilling blood onto the both of them.

"Get it off! Get it off!" The man shouted, but his teammates were too far away. Seeing the man had been claimed, the Horde went off after the escaping Survivors, smart enough not to risk fighting over a kill with a Hunter.

She leaned down, teeth sinking into the man's throat. Wrenching her head back, she ripped out a chunk of skin. Not even hesitating, she swallowed it down. The man continued to fight, screaming in agony and trying to land poorly aimed punches. She raked her claws over his face, digging her fingers into his eyes.

"Oh, God! Please! Please help me!"

_Quit hollering 'why God?', he ain't got shit to do with it._

He was losing blood out of numerous wounds and gashes. His face was drained of colour, covered in the crimson of his own blood. Almost. She dug her fingers farther into his eyes, and he uttered one final shriek before falling silent. His swinging arms fell limp at his sides, his kicking legs stilling. Done.

The fury and aggression inside her ceased as she realized her prey was dead. Next came the overwhelming pride. Her first kill. On the seventh day, she had made her first kill. The blood leaking on the sidewalk was getting cold. She had to eat before the body chilled.

She had just torn open her prey's stomach, pulling out guts and intestines and stuffing them in her mouth, when she heard a loud growl from behind her. Then another, and another. She turned her head and was baffled by the sight of several crouched, hooded figures.

They reminded her of herself, with long claws and sharp teeth. But as she found familiarity with them, she felt anything but safe while they were there. She bared her teeth and let out a growl. One of them stepped forward, returning the growl with one that was significantly deeper and scarier.

Still crouched over her kill, she felt the need to defend it. She snapped her jaws, teeth clipping together noisily. She wanted these strangers to go away. The Hunter took another step forward, face contorting into a snarl.

_Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me._

As the other Hunters behind the lead began to move so they surrounded her, Roman let out a loud hiss.

_Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it._

With a shriek, Roman lunged forth and at the lead Hunter. It deftly sidestepped her attack, causing her to land on all fours and scramble to turn. Too late. The Hunter hit her in the side, knocked her down, and clawed her shoulder. She threw her head to the side, reached up and closed her jaws on the Hunter's wrist. It howled, lashing out with its other hand. She fought out from underneath the larger Hunter, growling and snarling like an enraged animal.

Which was, in a sense, exactly what she was.

Another Hunter leapt, knocking her back to the asphalt. She was in a position that she found to her liking, and was able to outstretch both her hands to block and scratch. The Hunter had to leap off to avoid getting his eyes clawed out. She rolled, rising back into a crouch and baring her teeth. The lead Hunter had ripped open four symmetrical claw marks running from her shoulder down to the middle of her chest, but the Infection made her ignorant to the pain.

Again, she snapped her jaws at the lead Hunter, who paced a few feet away. She moved back over to her kill, body pressed low to the ground as she watched the circle of hooded Infected. Suddenly, the lead Hunter moved towards her, head low. She bared her teeth, but he didn't return the notion or growl or attack.

He just kept moving forward. Still on high alert, Roman stilled for a moment to watch him approach. He got very close, so close she could see his nose twitch as he examined her. She hissed softly in warning and he bared his teeth. She swiped at him and he growled, lunging forward to bit her shoulder. She bent backwards out of his grasp and let out a soft yelp.

What a jerk.

Instead of a snarl, she saw a plausible grin on his face, lips parting to show his bloody teeth. She seethed silently, glaring at him from under her hood. What was he waiting for? She glanced at the other four Hunters, who seemed just as confused as she was. The lead Hunter lunged forth and bit her again, this time taking a firmer hold and tugging backwards.

Roman let out a surprised yelp as she was pulled forward by the larger Hunter, dragged off her kill by his hold on her shoulder. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't biting her, but her hoodie. She shook him off and leapt back, growling. The lead Hunter reached forward and grabbed her hoodie with his clawed hand, tugging sharply.

What did he want?

Gunshots in the distance and Roman jumped in surprise. More Survivors? The lead Hunter growled at two of the restless Hunters beside him, pointing at the kill. The two quickly hopped to, grabbing the body and dragging it into a nearby alley.

The Hunter turned to her again and grumbled softly, motioning with his head for her to follow. She didn't want to. She still didn't feel safe, but the gunshots were getting closer. Reluctantly, she began to follow the lead Hunter. The remaining two unters brought up the rear, and she realized she couldn't back out.

The lead Hunter glanced back at her periodically to ensure she was still following. They climbed buildings, leapt over rooftops, ran through alley ways. It seemed to take several minutes for them to come to their destination – an old abandoned warehouse near the waterfront.

He led them up onto the roof, into the building through a skylight and onto a catwalk. From there, it was a drop to the concrete floor below. Once on the floor, Roman lifted her head and looked around. Several Hunters emerged from the shadows, including females like her. There must have been over twenty of them.

Feeling overwhelmed and outnumbered, she backed away with a whine. She realized the lead Hunter wasn't just a lead – he was the Alpha. And this was his Pack. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Alpha began to growl at her. It wasn't threatening – it almost sounded questioning.

She blinked and let out a small noise, another whine. He snorted and turned to look pointedly at the group. They obediently backed away, going back to the dark corners of the warehouse. She noticed one of the females seemed…a little _rounder_ than the rest.

The Alpha suddenly lunged at her and she squeaked in surprise. She landed flat on her back with the Alpha growling above her. But she noticed there was no aggression in the attack. It was just playful. He wanted to play…?

Roman paused before baring her teeth and growling. The Alpha returned the growl. She squirmed out from under him and in turn, pounced towards him. What broke out was a short wrestling match, which she was sure to lose. After a moment, the Alpha backed off with a grin on his face.

She sat and blinked absently, watching him as he moved to inspect the rest of the pack. The round female seemed to be his first priority – it suddenly dawned on Roman she was round because she was pregnant.

That was a surprise. She blinked as she lay down, crossing her arms and laying her head on them. Alpha sniffed at the pregnant female, who, judging by her size, looked close to her due date. How long had it been since the Infection started? Eight months. Maybe the Infection sped up the gestation period? That made sense – humans had been turned basically into predators. And in the wild, a predator couldn't be pregnant for nine months.

Wolves had a gestation period of what, sixty three days? Roman had always thought of Hunters as wolf like, and since she discovered they ran in packs, that seemed to make the most sense. Sixty three days.

Roman's train of thought was once again shattered when she felt a tugging at her hoodie. She looked up and saw a female Hunter a few years her senior pulling on her. She gestured for her to come, and Roman blinked before climbing to her feet. She crawled after the female to one corner, where all the females seemed to be gathered.

They had made nests out of sheets, clothing, pillows, and comforters. Roman counted – seven females. She hadn't had a chance to count all the males yet, but she guessed there were at least fifteen of them.

The females appeared to be settling in to sleep, and the young Hunter realized they must hunt during the night. She decided to curl up with them, burrowing under a sheet and resting her head on her arms again.

She had only closed her eyes for a few moments before she was nudged. She lifted her head and blinked, seeing it was the Alpha. She growled softly in question and he leaned down to sniff her hair. She snorted. _That_ was why he woke her up? Ugh.

He surprised her by suddenly dropping down beside her, much to the other female's loathing. They hissed and growled when he curled into the nest, but one growl from his silenced their protests.

Roman rolled her eyes, lowering her head again. Her last fleeting thought before she dropped off into Dreamland was about the nature of men.


	2. Save Me

Goddamn man, my updates come like once a freakin' year.  
Shank you for anyone who graciously gave me reviews for the first chapter. :}  
I greatly appreciate them, you don't even know.

Left 4 Dead © Valve

**-x-**

_**Thoom, thoom, thoom.**_

"_Fuck! Run!"_

"_No, shoot!" The four Survivors were doing a mix of the above suggestions, as well as a healthy dose of freaking-the-hell-out. The girl climbed onto the hood of a Sedan as she fired off several rounds at the huge Infected. The Tank remained practically unaffected._

_Now that just wasn't fair._

_She leapt off the car and followed her teammates, just as an SUV went flying overhead. Confidently landing on its side right in front of her and blocking the alley entrance. Her only escape. On the other side of the car, her teammates had already escaped into the alley. What the hell? The entire universe seemed intent on killing her today._

"_Right." She turned and lifted her gun. She heard her teammates calling for her, calling her name, yelling out…_

**-x-**

"_It's not your fault, I'm a bitch, I'm a monster. Yes, I'm a beast, and I feast when conquer._"

Groaning softly, Roman shifted where she lay curled in a tight ball. So close… She opened her eyes as her iPod once again decided to make noise for seemingly no reason at all. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"_But I'm alone on my throne, all these witches. I came this way, all this way, just to say…_"

Beside her, several of the females growled in discontent, showing their disapproval for the noise. She thought it sounded nice, but when one of the girls raised her head and snarled, she decided to try to turn it off. She tapped on the screen absently until the music stopped. She looked around, realizing it was light out.

It had been nearly a week since she had joined the pack, and in that week she had become close with all the females and a few of the males. However, Alpha didn't like the boys hanging around her and was quick to put a stop to interaction that wasn't necessary. She thought he was acting rather jealous, but she couldn't do much about it.

She climbed out of the nest, stretching and sighing. She was of course caught off guard when she was suddenly tackled to the floor. She looked up with wide eyes at her attacker and snarled. Alpha. She pushed him off and turned away, beginning to lick the dry blood off of her claws. She would have to remember to clean herself more often – dry blood was itchy when it dried.

Alpha growled playfully, nudging her from behind and grinning. She noticed the pack was rousing, awakening and stretching. How many would go out and hunt? Alpha brushed against her again and nipped her shoulder, making her grimace.

Didn't he have anything better to do?

A Hunter she hadn't seen before crawled over and growled to Alpha softly. Alpha reluctantly turned his attention to the Hunter, nodding him off. He looked back at Roman with a grin. "Hunt."

It was the first time she had heard an Infected speak. It didn't sound quite natural, but she understood. Alpha gathered a group of three others and the rest of the pack divided themselves accordingly. Alpha gestured for her to come along with him and she curiously complied.

She wondered how exactly this would work. They left the warehouse and began to search for traces of Survivors. They seemed to be numerous, and Roman wondered if there were so many of them, why they didn't travel in larger numbers. But as soon as she thought that, she realized how much harder it would be for them to hunt.

The lone Survivor she had taken down days ago had been hard enough to manage.

It wasn't long before Alpha found a scent, and the group began to pursue. They reached a rooftop overlooking the street, where four Survivors trekked. Alpha paused before motioning towards an alley in front of the Survivors. Two Hunters obeyed his wordless order, slipping into the darkness and disappearing.

Roman looked down at the four Survivors, who appeared high on both spirit and health. They spoke, even laughed with one another. The only disability she noticed within them was that they had no guns. They held axes, bats, and crowbars, but no guns. She looked to Alpha as he growled to her. The third Hunter slipped off the rooftop and into the street – he would serve as a distraction.

He would pin one Survivor. The others would come to his aid. The Hunters in the alley would attack. Then Alpha and Roman would take care of the last.

The first move was made, and the Hunter lunged. He pinned one of the Survivors down, knocking his weapon from his hands. The others spun around.

"Hunter!" One of them hollered. They raced towards their fallen comrade, right past the alley. The two Hunters hiding within shot out simultaneously, knocking two more Survivors down. The last spun around and raised his crowbar, preparing to swing.

With the trademarked shriek, Alpha launched off the rooftop and into the shriek. The Survivor looked up, raising the crowbar and swinging. Alpha was knocked backwards, stumbling on two legs. He shook it off, but not before the Survivor could raise the weapon again to swing.

Roman was in the air before she realized she had jumped. She knocked the Survivor to the asphalt, the force the landing breaking a few of the man's ribs in the process. She clawed wildly, slashing and biting and snarling, throwing entrails into the air like streamers.

Finally, the Survivor lay motionless below her, face beaten to a bloody pulp. All at once she realized what she had done, and she promptly crawled off and turned towards Alpha, head bowed. She whined apologetically, backing up. She had taken what was supposed to have been his kill to make, and possibly de-masculated him in the process. The other Hunters had easily overwhelmed their prey, and they had witnessed the interesting affair as it happened.

Alpha let out a soft growl, conveying that she was forgiven. He moved forward a few paces and nuzzled her hooded head before moving back to the kill to begin to rip it apart. She blinked in surprise at the gentle action – he wasn't mad? She had stolen his kill. She had seen Hunters fight to the death over kills before. And he didn't even seem to care.

He glanced up, maw now stained with blood. He let out a noise akin to a bark, calling her out of her confusion. She edged closer and he made room, grabbing a hand full of eat and holding it out to her. She gratefully took it and pulled it daintily into her mouth, before ripping into the body herself.

After the corpse had been stripped, the Hunters took a short break. They wrestled and played in order to burn off excess energy and digest their food, whilst Roman rested in the sun, cleaning her claws before she forgot.

In the quiet moment, she took a few minutes to get familiarized with the hunting party. There were three others besides herself and Alpha. One of them was heavily scarred and wore a sleeveless, skeletal hoodie. For the sake of ease, she decided to call him Bones.

The other wore a steely grey hoodie, and was constantly baring his sharp teeth or biting something. She'd call him Shark. The last was dressed in a simple black hoodie, though it had a picture of a white dragon on the back. That was easy - he'd be Drake.

Turning her head, she glanced at Alpha, who was currently play-fighting over a bone with Shark. It dissolved into a wrestling match in which the two Hunters rolled across the street. She snorted and shook her head. They were odd boys. Suddenly though, Alpha went completely still, on his side on the street. Roman tilted her head.

It wasn't until the ground began to vibrate did she realize something was wrong.

Alpha leapt to his feet and let out a combative snarl, causing the other Hunters to leap up as well. Roman knew exactly what was coming. Big, noisy, and pointlessly aggressive.

Tank.

Did Hunters fight Tanks? She barely had time to think about it before the massive Infected appeared from around the corner. A dumpster was hurled in their direction, narrowly missing Bones and Drake. They leapt clear just in time, and the Tank kept advancing.

And to Roman's dismay, it seemed she was the current target. She leapt out of the street, onto the sidewalk and up onto a windowsill several feet over the Tank's head. It began to climb after her, but she had already jumped back into the street, turning as soon as she landed and snarling.

_In this very moment I'm King._

She launched at the Tank's back, landing square between its shoulders and ripping into the boiled, leather hard flesh there. The Tank roared, flinging his arms back to try and reach her.

_In this very moment I slay Goliath with the sling._

She felt the Tank's fingers wrap around her hoodie and she was yanked from her spot. He threw her hard, but not at anything nearby. She was fortunate - she landed in the middle of the street, where she rolled and recovered.

But not fast enough before the Tank was upon her again. She braced for the attack, crouching low and snarling.

_Clap for the heavy weight champ: me._

Before the Tank could swing, there was a blur of black fabric and a great howl of pain.

_But I couldn't do it all alone: we._

Alpha had landed atop the Tank's tiny head, claws now delved deep in its eye sockets. The Tank could do nothing but flail its arms uselessly, one of them knocking against the male Hunter and sending him flying. He slammed into one of the buildings that lined the street, falling limp on the sidewalk.

"_No!_" Roman shrieked, gripped by an unknown sense of fear. She stared wide eyed at the fallen Hunter, begging him to get up, _or at least move!_

Suddenly, the three other Hunters were upon the blinded Tank, ripping and shredding. It didn't take long before the great monster fell to its knees, pitching forward and lying still. Roman scrambled to Alpha, who still hadn't moved.

He saved her. Tears formed in her eyes - tears she didn't know she was able to cry. Bones crept to her side, looking down at the motionless Hunter.

He had never seen Alpha do something like that. He glanced at the female when she whimpered. He had saved her, and he had never done something like that before.

Roman tentatively reached out to touch the side of Alpha's face, biting her lip harshly in an effort to stop the tears. Why was she crying? She barely knew this Hunter, but…she couldn't get over what he had done.

Why had he done that? He was stupid…and now he was-

A sound from Alpha made Roman snap her eyes back open (when had she closed them?). He shifted slightly and she saw his eyes open beneath his hood. He lifted his head and trained his eyes on her, making a small noise she returned with a relieved whimper. She lowered her face to his and nuzzled his cheek softly. He made a happy huffing noise, apparently surprised at the affection.

Behind her, Roman heard the three Hunters exchanged relieved and happy clicks and growls. Alpha rolled, climbing shakily onto all fours. He shook himself, as if that was all he needed to get right, then grinned at Roman. As if she'd actually believe he was perfectly fine. She snorted, telling him she wasn't fooled, but he merely smiled.

He clicked at Drake and Shark, who quickly moved to support their alpha. Bones led the way back to the Warehouse, though it seemed to take an awfully long time. When they returned, the other's seemed very concerned he had been injured and immediately set out to making him comfortable.

It didn't take long before he was sleeping in his corner on a nest of the softest blankets, seemingly pretty content despite his injuries. The other Hunters went about their day, uninterrupted by the incident. But Roman was bothered by it still.

**-x-**

Tada~

HOPEFULLY I will be able to make updates in smaller amounts of time. :} Fingers crossed!

**Lyrics used;;**

Save Me & Moment 4 Life - Nicki Minaj


	3. KnockOut

When a week later Alpha was still limping, she was nearly worried sick. When she was in the warehouse, she tried her best to keep him company and make sure nothing went wrong or his injuries didn't somehow complicate. After a day or so, she figured he must had fractured a few ribs and somehow injured his left leg.

On the eighth day since the fight with the Tank, she returned from a unsuccessful hunt with Shark, Bones, and Drake, just before the sunset hours. Alpha was dozing in his corner, where he had been when she had left.

She crept towards his nest, only to be stopped by a very large Hunter in a dark red hoodie. She came to call him Brutus, simply because of his stature and the way he acted. He was cold and mean, and on a hunt, was quick to reprimand failure with his teeth. She now bore several scars from his punishments.

The big Hunter growled at her, telling her plain and simple to stay away. However, Alpha's snarl interrupted his and Roman peered cautiously at him. Looking at her, his expression softened and he let out a series of soft, cheery growls, inviting her over. Brutus snorted and stalked off, probably to pester one of the lower-ranking Hunters in the pack.

Tentatively, the female Hunter paused outside of Alpha's nest and gave him a guilty stare. He reached out and snagged her sleeve, pulling her into the nest with him. By now, she had gotten used to his forward behavior. Once she was close enough, he nuzzled her face and licked her cheek, rolling onto his back.

His hoodie was unzipped over his bare chest, and she could see the purple and black bruising on his ribcage. He took her hand in his, placing it on his chest over his heart. She knew she was blushing because she could feel her cheeks burning.

Since being confined to his nest, Alpha had rarely let Roman leave his sight. He seemed convinced she needed to be watched over, and only sent her out on hunting parties with Bones (seemingly his most trusted pack mate and the appointed Beta male). So whenever she had been in the warehouse, she had been in his nest with him.

She had learned to loosen up a bit, and now when he wanted to play he would play back. Late last night however, he had initiated a different kind of game. A touchy, feely kind of game. She didn't outright _not_ like it, she just wasn't sure if she…

A loud screech from the opposite corner of the warehouse made both Hunters look up. Shark scrambled over to the nest and began babbling incoherently, as another shriek sounded. Leaping up, Roman realized what it was.

The pregnant Huntress. Those cries were out of pain due to the contractions.

She was about to give birth.

Alpha got up just as Roman went tearing out of the nest and over to the female's side of the warehouse. The other Huntresses were gathered around the laboring female, whining softly in confusion and alarm.

The oldest of the females, a woman in a rosy pink hoodie, stepped forward and started barking order at the Hunters idling nearby. Roman glanced at Alpha - he didn't seem to mind the shift in leadership for now; he appeared to have no idea what was going on.

The pink female (who Roman decided at that instant to call Rosie) took over, as she seemed to have her motherly instincts set on high. Roman and Alpha could only hang back in his nest through the night, listening to the pained cries of the soon-to-be-mother. Or so they all hoped.

She hadn't realized she had drifted off until Alpha was nudging her awake. She snapped her eyes open, looking towards the female's corner. Rosie let out a friendly chirp, calling the others over. It appeared it was done. Alpha nudged Roman again, growling softly. He didn't want to go first.

She snorted. Men. They act all high and mighty, but play the mother nature card and suddenly the become all squeamish. She rolled her eyes and approached the nest.

The pregnant female was no longer pregnant, that was for sure. She was sleeping now, with two little Hunter pups bundle up beside her. At first glance, they looked like oversized cotton balls. Then she got closer and realized they were oversized cotton balls with claws and teeth. Strange. Very strange. Alpha approached cautiously, nose twitching. Soon enough, a grin spread over his features and he turned to call another Hunter.

Roman was surprised to see Brutus approach the nest. They were _his_ pups? He sniffed the two small Hunters, who raised their heads and mewled softly in recognition. Roman watched as the female (who she fittingly titled Claudia) lifted her head too and nuzzled Brutus' face. She had never seen Brutus so…_gentle_ before. She would call the pups Marc and Antony. It seemed to fit the theme she was beginning to see.

Rosie shooed all unwelcome Hunters away from the nest to give Claudia and her pups some peace. Alpha pulled Roman back to his nest, a subdued smile on his face. She sat, tapping her nails thoughtfully. Alpha nudged her out of her thoughts and she glanced up at him.

He gestured to her, but she didn't understand right away. He tried again, this time speaking. "Naaaame." She blinked. Ah, yes. She was so caught up with naming the others she had forgotten she hadn't yet told Alpha her own.

"Rrrooh…maaan."

"Rooomannn." He repeated. Did he have a name? Did he remember it? He didn't make an effort to introduce himself, so she decided he didn't. She gestured to him. "Allphhhaa." He tilted his head to one side.

"Allllpha?" he echoed her again, gesturing to himself. She nodded. He was a lot better at speaking than she was, that was clear. After a moment, he went to speak again, "Alpha like Roman." She jumped slightly, his words totally unexpected. He chuckled softly at her surprise, leaning forward and nuzzling her affectionately.

She backed out of his touch, obviously confused. How did she feel about her alpha? It was obviously she cared for him, judging by how she had reacted when he had been hit by the Tank, and all her attempts to keep him company while he was bedridden, but… Slowly, she moved back towards Alpha, who had seemed lightly disheartened when she had backed away.

She nuzzled his neck and he lifted his chin slightly. This was new - she wasn't the one who usually gave the affection. But it was welcomed regardless. She pulled back only a little bit, still sitting very close to him. He lifted one hand to touch the side of her face, slowly pushing her hood back. Had it been anyone else, he was fairly certain she would have snarled and clawed their face, but it was him and she seemed to trust him.

_Baby one, two, three…_

And in return, he pushed back his own hood and granted Roman with her first view of his full appearance. His dark brown hair was shaggy and a little oily, sticking up in some places and not in others. It gave him a bedhead-y, bedraggled look. And as she thought that, she realized he didn't have any stubble. As a matter of fact, none of the Hunter's seemed to grow facial hair over time.

_Tell 'em get the referee…_

His eyes were a lot like hers - black where they should have been white, with narrow pupils. His irises were a vivid gold, flecked with spots of brown. She would never admit it, but he was…he was pretty attractive.

'_Cause he can…_

The hand on her cheek moved to he was holding her chin, tilting her face up. She had a sense for what was coming and she honestly had no motives to stop it. His face neared hers, and she let her eyes flutter close as their lips touched.

_Get the Knock Out._

Since when could Hunters be so gentle and precise with their movements? When she had been uninfected, Hunters had always seemed so abrupt. Not quite clumsy, for there was something beautiful and frightening in their near perfect movements, but they were definitely not gentle.

But here he was, lips feather light against hers. Which was more annoying than she would have guessed. She grabbed the front of his hoodie and tugged him closer, and he moved his mouth more firmly against hers.

The kiss lasted several seconds and only ended when both of them decided they needed air. Alpha licked his lips, giving her a satisfied and decidedly smug grin. She snorted and tugged her hood back up, trying to dispel the blush on her cheeks.

The male Hunter leaned back as she climbed out of the nest. He could be so cocky sometimes. Seemingly out of nowhere, Bones and Shark appeared, chirping their good mornings cheerfully. They asked if Alpha would be able to hunt with them that day.

Pulling his hood back up, he climbed out of the nest after Roman and stretched. His legs still hurt a bit, but he'd survive. Besides, he needed out of this damn warehouse. He nodded to the two Hunters and they shared a simultaneous grin.

It was midday when the hunting party left, venturing into the heart of the city to find their prey.

-x-

With a clang, a silver trashcan fell to the ground. Roman had jumped on it from a rooftop, not knowing how unsteady it was, and been sent tumbling to the ground after it. Alpha landed in the alley alongside her, chuckling at the female's fumble.

She straightened immediately and glared at him, which only made him snort in amusement. She rolled her eyes and continued into the street. The party had split up to try and catch wind of any Survivors, and it was just her luck Alpha had decided to pair up with her. He pounced atop her out of nothing but boredom, knocking her to the street. He was lucky he was cute, otherwise…Roman paused, nose twitching. She lifted her head, not minding the other Hunter was still on her back. She wriggled out from underneath him and started sniffing.

Something smelled familiar. Alpha growled quizzically after her as she continued moving down the sidewalk. It wasn't Survivor, but it was definitely familiar. She realized why - it was a Hunter smell. But it didn't smell like any of the Hunters she knew. A moment later, Alpha realized what she was smelling and could smell it to.

But he didn't seem very happy about it.

He grabbed the back of her hoodie, tugging her backwards and growling. She wrenched herself out of his grasp, looking over her shoulder and baring her teeth, He snarled, grabbing her and yanking her forward. She was caught off guard by his sudden aggression, but she was aware enough to know she didn't appreciate it.

What was his problem? She shook out of his grasp again and growled lowly, issuing a warning. He ignored it, going to grab her again. What ensued was a snarling and growling fight, both of them unwilling to actually harm the other but wanting to make a point. It was very confusing, and in the end, Roman decided to bolt.

Alpha couldn't even attempt to chase her due to his leg, and was left alone on the now empty street. "Roman!" Oh no. Ohnonono. She was so stupid! Did she not know what she was getting into? She was vulnerable if she was alone - Survivors, Infected, even other Hunters were a danger.

He had to find her. Quick. He called out for Bones.

**-x-**

Who did he think he was? He knew her well enough to know she didn't like to be bossed around like that. Roman peeled to a stop in an alley, resting beside a dumpster. She sat down, leaning up against the wall and tilting her head back.

_Well it was just a dream. Just a moment ago. _

But…on second thought, he _was_ her alpha. She needed to obey him. She owed it to him after all he had done for her. Geez. She knew she was stubborn, but she had never been one to admit when she was wrong.

_I was up so high, lookin' down at the sky._

Why did he have this effect on her? It wasn't fair.

_Don't let me fall._

The first few sounds of approaching noise she heard but didn't react to. When they got louder, she finally looked up. She lifted her head and growled on automatic, for she felt something was very close by. Within hearing range apparently, because whatever it was growled back.

Instinct took over her exhausted mind.

Instinct said run.

She leapt out of the nest so fast she blurred for a moment. She tore out of the alley, running on all fours as fast as her arms and legs could go. It wasn't fast enough. Whatever was chasing her caught up with her, leaping atop her and knocking her to the ground on her stomach.

A yelp escaped before she could stop it, for whatever had caught her had claws. She bucked the body above her off and wriggled out from beneath it, stumbling back. Her eyes widened at the sight of another Hunter, dressed in a hoodie that had once been white. He snarled at her and she returned the notion, baring her teeth.

Two more Hunters emerged from the mouth of the alley, one in a red hoodie, the other in camouflage. She backed up, searching for the quickest escape route. The big Hunter lunged before she could even find it. She was slammed into the ground again, on her side under the larger Infected. The other two Hunters made noise that Roman thought to be disturbing laughter.

The big Hunter growled, bringing his face very close to hers. Too tired to fight and not at all believing she had the physical ability to take on three larger Hunters, she merely whimpered pathetically. But it seemed to please the Hunter - he knew she was afraid of him.

He began to sniff along her neck, searching for the tell tale markings that would prove she was already claimed. Finding none, he snorted smugly. She growled up at him, baring her teeth. He took a swipe at her, but she managed to twist her face away and he hit only the fabric of her hoodie.

He roughly shoved her off her side and onto her back, straddling her and effectively pinning her down. Roman snarled fiercely, though it cracked halfway through and turned into a soft growl. She took notice of the other two Hunters, restlessly circling the two in the middle of the street.

The lead Hunter leaned down and breathed onto her, letting out a husky growl. It became very clear what he wanted and Roman immediately set to getting the bastard off. She kicked and clawed and bit at whatever she could find, but the big Hunter just made the dry laughing noise. She let out a loud snarl, leaning up and closing her teeth over his neck. He roared angrily, thrashing to get out of her grip. The nearest Hunter snarled and clawed at her, opening a few cuts on the side of her face. She kicked out at the Hunter above her, but he pinned down her legs. Next he grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the pavement below her, and she let out a soft cry as she felt something crunch.

The lead growled at one of the other Hunters, who quickly scrambled over and grabbed her hands. Without warning, the leader leaned down and smashed his mouth over hers. She twisted her head away, growling with her teeth bared. The male snarled and closed a clawed hand over her neck, nails digging into her flesh.

Well hell. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She mentally counted her problems. She was tired. Weak. Alone. Out numbered. She came to a conclusion - she was screwed.

She dug her nails into her palms as the Hunter closed his mouth over hers again. It couldn't even be counted as a kiss. It was sloppy and disgustingly wet, and she could taste the blood on his breath. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she began to bite. The male anticipated her move and in response, tightened his grip on her throat.

She didn't want this to happen, but she also didn't want to die.

Reluctantly, she released his tongue and he continued exploring her mouth. He sucked her lip, biting the skin until she felt blood trickling down her chin. He moved from her lips down to her neck, kissing a sloppy trail. He roughly sucked at a random spot, biting her again until she bled once more.

She let out a soft, shrill whimper, body convulsing in a tremor of fear. Her heart was thundering so loud in her ears she was surprised she heard the growl coming from the alley behind them.

All at once, the Hunter above her was tackled off, and she saw a flash of black. She rolled onto her stomach, climbing to all fours and wincing when her right wrist rolled. She hoped it was just a sprain - a break might spell death.

She glanced up and was shocked to see who it was who had come to her rescue. Bones, Shark, and Drake. But the Hunter in the black hoodie held her attention the most. Alpha. Alpha had (yet again) rescued her, and sent the Hunters that had attacked her running.

She stared with wide eyes as the Hunters disappeared around the corner. Bones, Shark and Drake howled in victory, screeching and letting out those hyena calls. Alpha turned to her and she suddenly felt a sense of guilt. He crept forward slowly, growling softly. Instinctually, she bowed her head. He snorted at the gesture, telling her she was in no trouble.

He admitted she was a total dumbass for running off like that, but she wasn't in trouble.

He closed the distance between them, running his eyes over her in search of injuries. Her wrist hurt, but it would heal over time. He leaned forward and licked the blood off her chin, growling lowly and nuzzling the side of her face. The cuts would heal, too. He growled to the three Hunters behind him and they began to bound off. He glanced back at her, chirping softly.

She paused. Even after she had run away, after she had defied him and fought him like that, he was inviting her back? Roman blinked before finally following, actually looking forward to getting back to the warehouse.

**-x-**

Back in the coziness and warmth of Alpha's nest, Roman lay curled in a tight ball. She was caught off guard when someone touched her shoulder, making her leap up and snarl defensively. The jets were cooled when she realized it was just Alpha, who recoiled at her outburst with raised brows.

She whined softly in apology and turned her face away. He caught sight of something dark and purple on the side of her neck. He tilted his head, reaching forward and pushing her hair out of the way some. It was a bruise. Definitely left by that other Hunter. He snarled, startling the little Huntress.

He had misunderstood the Hunter's intentions when he had found him atop Roman. He thought it just an attack. He hadn't realized…in any case, Roman was not the stranger's to mark. Roman belonged to him and him alone.

He growled, stalking out of the nest and calling Bones. The ruffled looking Beta appeared at his side, growling inquisitively. Alpha snarled an order and Bones nodded slowly, understanding immediately. He gathered Shark and Drake, and the four of them left the warehouse to go on a late night hunt.

-x-

_Better watch out sucka, now I gotcha where I want chya._

Alpha didn't remember the last time he had been so utterly pissed off. This male was a rival from another pack, the alpha of a smaller group that had moved into his city. Moved into his city, stole his food, and tried to claim _his_ female. And with Alpha, that just wasn't going to fly.

_Onslaught comin', and I'm packing in my lunch-a._

Alpha threw the other Hunter into the nearest wall before leaping again at him, snarling his fury. His claws slashed at whatever he could find, shredding his clothing, his skin, down to the muscle underneath - _everything. _The rival yelped in pain, clearly shaken by the sheer force of which he had been attacked.

_Bunch a missile launcher and a bunch a contra-ban van full of ganja, now come on jump._

He didn't stop his attack until he realized the rival was no longer alive, and it took quite a while. Bones and Shark hung back, almost afraid to approach their alpha when he was in such a frenzy. He had never done anything like this, either.

Finally, Alpha backed off. He was covered in the blood of the other Hunter, as well as a healthy amount of guts and other gore. He threw back his head and howled like some sort of deranged animal. Bones and Shark joined in the call, which seemed to last quite a long time before they all fell silent.

And after all that, Alpha felt much better. He smirked to himself, leading the way back to the warehouse. It was well past midnight, and the pack was sleeping soundly by the time they arrived. He slid into his nest, somewhat surprised to see Roman still curled up there.

She didn't like sleeping with him. But than again, it had been a very long day. She stirred when he lay down beside her, lifting her head and blinking at him. She saw all the blood, smelled it, and knew immediately why he had left.

_I'm a beast in the night. I'm on the prowl and I'm hoping to find some light. _

She lifted her head to nuzzle the side of his face, licking away at some of the blood that coated his skin. He let his eyes close, sighing with relief.

_You call it heaven, I can do it for the same. Ain't nothing wrong, I've been feasting on something brave. _

He had been half expecting her to reject him once she realized what he had done. Maybe she knew why he had done it? It wasn't just about some stranger coming onto his territory and stealing his food. It was about some stranger coming onto his territory and thinking he could get away with harming her.

_A sexy lady who's pure, she has the cure._

When he had first found her, he and the others watched her take down the Survivor with a skill that rivaled his own. She was smart, calculating, and quick both in mind and body. And she was pretty. Even covered in all that blood, grime, sweat, and dirt, he found her stunning.

_I hope she can find a man within the beast. I hope she saves me from the curse I have to beat._

Alpha made a small noise as Roman's tongue moved from his cheek to his neck, still cleaning the blood from him. He draped one arm around her, tugging her against him. She grasped at his hoodie, mewling softly against his skin.

_I hope she figures out a way to save my soul, yeah, to save my heart._

He wanted her so bad it hurt. He kissed her hard on her mouth, lips crushing against hers. One hand cradled the back of her head, lips trailing down her jawbone to her neck. He moved to the opposite side of where the first mark was, refusing to even acknowledge it was still there.

He kissed aimlessly, gently licking her flesh, searching for something unseen.

"N-Nn…" Her shoulders hunched up and she gave a small shiver as his lips touched a particular spot. He licked his lips, triumphant in finding her sweet spot. He began to suck, creating a small pink bruise on the side of her neck. He nipped at it before lifting his head to press his lips to hers again.

The mark the rival Hunter had left on her would fade over time.

_His_, on the other hand.

_His_ would last.

-x-

I. USED. SO MANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.

KnockOut - Lil' Wayne & Nicki Minaj

Don't Let Me Fall - B.o.B.

Buffalo Bill - Eminem

Alive - KiD CuDi

Aighty. Just to let you all know, no this story is so hella _not_ over. :3

Next chapter will be SMUTTASTIC. And from there idk. :D


	4. Gorgeous

DAMMIT CHARLES, WHERE'S THAT SMEXY TIMEZ YOU PROMISED US?

Uhhh…right here? 8D I. AM. SO. SORRY. I. SUCK. SO. HARD.

I lost inspiration for this, then it came back, then I wrote smut, then I ate a cookie and fell asleep.

Now I'm uploading it and you guys can read it. So like. Don't throw bricks at me or nothing'.

LOVE YA. 3

Left 4 Dead © Valve

All lyrics © their rightful owners

NOT MINE LOL.

**-x-**

Roman awoke slowly to a kiss, eyes flickering open to find Alpha hovering above her. She sharply nipped his lip and he yelped softly, backing away. Roman snorted as she sat up. He definitely deserved that. She shook herself, stretching like a cat and yawning.

On the wall near Alpha's nest, she had started a new check system - there were many more lines now, many more than just eight. She didn't have to count to know the number of hash marks on the wall. Forty of them. Forty days. Thirty-two of them spent with the pack, eight of them spent on her own.

"Romaaaaan~" She bristled and glanced over her shoulder.

Alpha was giving her that look again.

The same look Brutus gave Claudia (whose pups were growing up adorably) right before they would dissapear for hours on end. Roman could only speculate what they were up to.

He cooed at her and she returned the sound with a soft growl. He was being obnoxious. Well, more obnoxious than usual, anyway. Though come to think of it, nearly all the males in the pack were behaving oddly. They were aggressive with one another, and for the last few days Alpha had not allowed any contact between Roman and another of the Hunters - not even Bones.

A window was opened, letting in the smells of the early spring. Roman tried to think. Her latest human memories were of late December, meaning it was probably early February by now. She paused, frozen as she came to a realization. She knew precisely why the males were behaving so strangely - it was mating season.

She hastily turned to face Alpha and backed out of the nest and consequently out of his reach. He blinked and tilted his head quizzically, making a low, confused rumbling sound in his throat. She quickly replied she needed air, and when he moved to follow her, she shook her head.

"Danger," he growled softly. She assured him she wouldn't go far, and he reluctantly let her go. She escaped to the roof, perching on the side to gaze absently down into the street. A few Commons wandered aimlessly in circles below her, snuffling and growling to one another.

Mating season. She remembered knowing a lot about wolves from when she was uninfected. Females were expected to rear pups, weren't they? She didn't want to have pups, cute as they were. But she liked Alpha. She liked that he was apparently willing to protect her, to keep her safe from harm. She - secretly - liked how affectionate he was towards her.

And the worst part was, she felt if he made the advance, she wouldn't be able to resist him.

Something growled behind her and she turned her head to see Bones approaching. She returned the growl in greeting as he crouched beside her, grumbling something that sounded like a question. She was surprised - she could almost understand the random assortment of sounds Hunters made. When she had been a Survivor, all the noises they made sounded the same. Now though, they were all different, all had a meaning. Was it possible….was it possible they had established their own language?

She was wondering how Alpha had become alpha anyway - because, well, Brutus was bigger. Not to say Alpha was small, because he definitely wasn't. If he stood up straight, he'd probably be over six feet - not that it mattered though, because he never stood up straight. And he was built. He didn't ever wear a shirt under his hoodie - which was normally unzipped and gave her a constant view of his abs. His chest was firm and smooth, tapering down into a slim waist.

She really hated the fact he was so damn yummy.

"Smart." Bones growled. She blinked. Great. So he was strong, fast, yummy, _and_ smart?

Why did he have to be so perfect? It was making it really hard to not like him. Suddenly, Drake popped his head up on the roof and growled to the both of them. Alpha wanted Roman. She tilted her head, but climbed down into the warehouse regardless. She spotted Alpha and headed over to him, growling in question as to why he had called her.

He gestured for her to come. He moved past her towards the exit, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was following. Which, of course, she was.

"Huuunt?" she questioned as the climbed back out onto the roof. Alpha shook his head in reply.

"Waaalk." He said, grinning at her and showing his teeth. He glanced skyward and growled softly. As he did, lightning flashed out over the sea in the distance. "Bad." She nodded in agreement, then leapt after him off of the roof. They hadn't gone far when Roman heard the sound of soft sobbing.

She came to a stop, growling inquisitively as she searched for the source of the sound. He growled her name in question, tilting his head. She nodded towards the direction the crying was coming from and growled. Alpha paused too, backing up to glance over the side of the roof beside her. He was silent for a moment before his sensitive ears picked up on the sound.

"Danger," he growled after a moment. He moved away from the ledge, but Roman stayed. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, gesturing down towards the noise. He hastily shook his head. "Witch. No." She persisted, even as he turned away. She growled at him, catching up and stopping him.

_I want to see._

"Roman." Alpha turned to her sharply, speaking slowly and firmly. She pulled to a stop and lowered her head. He was annoyed. She murmured a soft apology, averting her eyes from his. After a moment, the other Hunter visibly relaxed and let out a soft sigh. He moved close to her, nuzzling her, forgiving her for her curiosity. What did they say? Curiosity killed the cat? She wrinkled her nose at him and he nipped at her hair. They moved on, and for a while, it was quiet. Then suddenly Alpha growled out a soft apology.

She wasn't sure she'd heard him right, so she snuffled a short question. Alpha lifted his head and met her eye, motioning to her neck. Plainly, he was apologizing for what had happened before she had been…_attacked_.

That? In Roman's mind, that was old news. The mark the rival Hunter had left had faded several days ago - though strangely enough, Alpha's hadn't disappeared since he first put it on her. He had a tendency to leave others as well, but they all faded over time. This one didn't, and she couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly, thunder cracked right above them. It was as if the sky split in half and cold rain began to pour out of the cracks. Alpha grabbed her hand, tugging her to get her to follow him. He led the way to the closest (open) door - leading straight into an empty safe house. Lightning streaked across the sky as they pulled the door shut. Alpha shook himself like a dog, spraying Roman with even more water. She growled lowly, shaking as well, and feeling very ruffled. Great. They'd probably be stuck here until the storm passed. Alpha glanced around the safe house, spotting a flight of stairs and realizing they were actually in a small bakery with an apartment above it.

Roman realized it as well, but only because her nose began to twitch as she smelled the sugar. Alpha approached the stairs and started up them. Growling softly in question, Roman followed along behind him. The elder Hunter didn't answer her quizzical little sounds, gazing around the upstairs room absently. It was basically a one room apartment, but he saw what he was looking for in the corner. He looked down when the little Hunter nudged him.

Without so much of a sound, he pounced and tackled her atop the bed. She let out a squeak of protest, before it was silenced by the other's lips. She should have expected that. She sighed into the kiss, unable and unwilling to fight against him. He nibbled her bottom lip, a habit she wasn't sure where he had picked up. She denied him entrance and he growled low in his throat, but she didn't give in.

She couldn't give him _everything_ he wanted.

…But after a moment, she realized she wanted it just as bad as he did. She parted her lips and his tongue snaked into her mouth. Rolling and tasting, it explored the wet cavern as his hands began roaming. He slowly unzipped her hoodie, revealing just a back bra underneath. Her shirt had been destroyed, and she had been too distracted to find a new one.

Not that Alpha minded. That just made things so much easier. He dipped his head, kissing her neck hungrily. He wanted to breathe in her essence, to taste every inch of her. She shivered beneath him, making soft noise as her head tilted back, giving him more room to explore. She reached up to him, running her hands beneath the fabric of his hoodie. She explored his chest with soft fingers while he kissed her, tongue snaking into her mouth. A short battle for territory ensued, one she was sure to lose. But she didn't give in completely, sucking on his tongue when it entered her mouth again.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the Devil? Could you be an Angel?_

She wasn't fighting anymore, and for that he was grateful. Up to this point, she had seemed content to battle him every step of the way. He remembered a time when she hadn't even really liked him all that much. But now she was completely unguarded, defenses down and totally at his mercy.

_Your touch; magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

His lips traveled lower, kissing an invisible trail down her throat, over her collar bone, down to the valley between her breasts. He briefly considered just biting the front of her bra and snapping it in half, but then he realized she probably wouldn't appreciate that very much. His hands moved along the fabric of the garment, running along to the center of her back. She arched up a bit as if to assist, knowing how difficult this would probably be.

He only fumbled for a moment, however. They both heard a soft _snap!_ as the clasps broke apart and Alpha grinned victoriously. She rolled her eyes at him, but allowed him to pull off the severed bit of clothing and toss it to the floor (very much like a man). Now nearly completely bared for him, she suddenly felt a bit uneasy. But one look at Alpha and she knew she didn't need to be. His eyes were fixated on her, running across her body like a visual caress. She leaned up slightly, catching the back of his head and bringing him to her.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me._

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison._

Their lips molded together again, locking in a single, passionate kiss before he was moving down again. He ran the flat of his tongue over the swell of her breast, clawed hand fondling the opposite. She twitched and brought her hand to her mouth, trying to condense a soft moan. His teeth grazed the pink flesh of her nip before he sucked, then moved to the other to do the same. "Nn…" Lightning flashed outside, momentarily lighting up the room before it delved back into darkness.

_Take me, t-t-take me._

_Wanna be a victim,_

_Ready for abduction._

Alpha was beginning to become uncomfortable in his jeans. He let out a soft growl and ground his hips against hers. She started when she felt the hardness in his jeans brush against her thigh. Tentatively, she sat up and pushed him to sit back. He raised his knees as she sat between his legs, watching her carefully. She managed to unfasten his jeans and he was instantly relieved to have his hardening length free of the restricting confines of his clothing.

She took a moment to stare shamelessly. She knew he had big hands, but… Alpha smirked and wriggled his hips, letting out an innocently curious growl. She looked sharply at him, the lowered herself so she was eye-level with his nearly fully-erect manhood. Moving slowly, experimentally, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and back again. Alpha tensed and snarled, loving the feeling of her warm tongue on his sensitive skin.

She took him into her mouth, sucking shyly. He watched her flushed cheeks hollow as she sucked him, biting his tongue. He put a hand on the back of her head, fingers entangling her pale blonde hair. Roman moved down, taking more and more of him into her mouth until she was at the base. Alpha was amazed; with his size and girth he would have guessed she would have to use her hand as well as her mouth in order to pleasure him. But she had him to the _base_. And it felt good.

"Roman…" he growled lowly, grip on her hair tightening. She brought herself up, sucking and licking daintily. God _damn_. She moved back down to the base, then back up, then back down all the while still sucking. Then she chose to open her big blue eyes and look up at him through her lashes as she worked, and he honestly felt as though he might die right then and there. He felt a familiar tingling at the base of his spine and had to stop her. She broke away from him and looked up at him, obviously confused. "Your turn."

He lunged, pinning her onto her back and crushing his lips over hers. His hands went to work unfastening her shorts, then yanking them down her legs, along with her black bikini bottoms. She yelped in surprise, obviously not expecting to be the first one completely naked. But she quickly forgot about that as soon as Alpha's lips started moving again. He traveled quickly down her body, paying special attention to her breasts, then her naval.

She let out a moan as his tongue made contact with her warmth, immediately slipping inside of her and lapping hungrily. "A-Ah!" She arched up, claws digging into the sheets below her. "A-Alpha!" He liked the sound of his name when she said it like that. Roman cried out as he licked her moist walls - she had never felt anything like this before. She had never been touched so intimately; not like Alpha had. And it felt so good! His tongue veered upwards sharply, making her squeak in surprise and pleasure. A few moments later and he could feel her legs trembling beneath him.

He suddenly growled and reared back, tearing off his hoodie and tossing it to the floor. He had to have her. _Now_. As he moved back over her, the silver cross he wore dangled down and touched her chest. She shivered - it was cold compared to the temperature her skin was stuck on. He pressed his lips to hers again, hard and fast, before pulling away and straightening. His folded his legs under him, propping her hips up on her thighs. Her hands rested above her head, one fist clenching and unclenching as she watched him nervously. Eventually, she brought on hand down to grasp as his jeans.

He kept his eyes trained on her face as he positioned himself, using his hand to guide himself as he slowly eased into her. He slid in easily, meeting no resistance. His eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted back slightly as he felt her walls expanding to allow his girth. Roman squirmed, whimpering softly.

"A-Alpha…" Her grip on his jeans tightened and he looked down at her, giving her a reassuring smile. He paused, meeting resistance somewhere inside her. His eyes widened as he realized what it was and he looked at her. There was no way. She had never done this before?

_She's mine, _he thought with a grin. _All mine_. And no one else could have her. As he was her first, he would be her only. And she held no protest to that.

She let out a cry as he tore through the barrier, eyes pinching shut. She bit her lip with her sharp teeth, only opening her eyes when she felt Alpha's lips on her forehead. He growled softly, assuring her the pain would fade soon. And it did. She took in and then let out a shaky breath as Alpha leaned away once more. He pulled back so only the head remained inside her, then thrust back in.

She grasped at the pillow above her head, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Alpha was mesmerized. He no longer saw the tough front she put up to guard herself - all he saw was Roman, her sweet little body and her big blue eyes, panting and writhing beneath him. She was so vulnerable now, and it felt good to know he was the only one allowed to see her like this. He began to thrust rhythmically, stroking parts of her that had never been touched before.

"Ha…nn…Alpha…" she moaned softly, cracking her eyes open to gaze up at him.

"Feels good…?" he questioned, noticing that he too was panting. She nodded slowly, unable to speak anymore. She could barely _think_, he was causing so many things to happen inside her. Every single thing he did caused a reaction. He repositioned, pushing her legs farther apart and leaning forward. One hand stayed on her hip, the other settling on one side of her head as his thrusts accelerated. Her toes curled as the new angle allowed him to go even deeper than before. She reached up to him, wrapping her arms around him and brining him back down to her.

Their mouths pressed messily together, though neither of them really minded the sudden sloppiness. Alpha pumped smoothly in and out of the little Huntress, biting her lip sharply. She moaned, nails digging into his back. Oddly enough, the slight pain just brought him more pleasure. His thrusts accelerated dramatically, shifting from hard and deep to hard and fast.

Roman broke the kiss to cry out, fingers entangling in the elder Hunter's hair. He bit at her neck, kissing her shoulder and licking the bite mark he created. He leaned back again, watching her carefully. He no longer felt the need to guide her hips, for she was moving them on her own now. He set them on either side of her, thrusting hard against her. She gasped for breath as he continued to move, seemingly losing the ability to either think or breathe.

"Alpha…I…can't…!" She gasped out the broken sentence, barely able to speak. She was so close…and judging by how frantic Alpha's thrusts had become, he might have been, too. The bigger Hunter panted raggedly, pulling out suddenly and grabbing her arm, flipping them both over so he was on his back with her above him.

"Not yet," he growled. His chest was heaving, dusky skin slick with a thin sheen of sweat. She put a hand on his chest, the other guiding him carefully back inside her. She put both her hands on him, leaning over him as she began to shyly move. He put his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as he moved her roughly, claws digging just slightly into her skin.

He watched her ride him with an almost frightening intensity. She averted her eyes from his, aware that she was blushing because her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Liquid lightening shot through her veins, and the look in Alpha's eyes sent waves of electricity straight down her spine. He sat up suddenly, shoving her back down onto her back and making her squeak in surprise. His hands grasped at her hips, slamming into her so hard she saw stars.

His sudden roughness shocked her, but to her surprise it didn't frighten her. Maybe she liked it rough…? She wouldn't be surprised. "Shit…" Alpha growled, putting everything he had into his final, hard strokes. Roman came first, crying out in ecstasy and clinging to the Hunter above her for dear life. He wasn't far behind, snarling as he erupted inside of her.

Then there was heat.

She whimpered and trembled slightly, shaking from the after affects of her climax. Alpha panted against her, feeling his member twitch as it emptied itself. Finally, he was able to push himself up and pull out of her. He glanced down at her only to find she had been looking up at him, blue eyes hazy and glazed over, much like his own. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers for a moment, reveling in her taste.

_Find me in the dark_

_I'll be in the stars_

Roman looked out the window, where the storm clouds had cleared and the moon shone through, surrounded by twinkling stars. Alpha licked her cheek and she smiled, looking up at him again. She wrapped her arms around him as he settled down beside her, snuggling against him. The storm had stopped, but they both seemed content to spend the night here.

_Find me near your heart_

_I'm in need of your love._

**-x-**

**;)**

**Gorgeous - Kanye West**

**E.T. - Katy Perry**

**Your Love - Nicki Minaj**


End file.
